


Get A Clue

by locknkey



Category: Castle
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-19
Updated: 2010-12-19
Packaged: 2017-10-13 19:19:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/140775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/locknkey/pseuds/locknkey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Many thanks to my lovely and talented beta, <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/users/micalaux">Micalaux</a>. She makes me look better than I am. All remaining errors are mine.</p></blockquote>





	Get A Clue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [stageira](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stageira/gifts).



The first time she hears it, she thinks it's one name, Ryan Esposito. First name Ryan, last name Esposito.

Kate hollers it and two men turn in unison to look. Kate asks for a file and the tall one starts digging, muttering about the mess. The other man slaps his hand away, thumbs through one of the piles and waves the file triumphantly as he passes it over to Beckett.

The success does not stop the back and forth volleying of insults.

Alexis remembers this from her Dad's longest marriage, a conversation repeated so many times over, it takes on the rhythm and pattern of song, punctuated with fond smiles and bumped shoulders.

 

Alexis asks Kate. "So how long have they been together?"

Kate hollers over. "How long you guys been partners?

The bickering changes course as the two men take on the new subject, attempting to narrow the date down.

Beckett turns, huffs out a chuckle and shakes her head. "They've been partners on the force for a long time."

Alexis says, "No I meant - " but she never gets a chance to clarify she means boyfriends, not cops, because her dad is leaving, urging her to follow.

:::

Alexis doesn't think about it again until she spends career day at the station with Kate.

As much as Alexis was hoping for some real investigative work, this is actually better. It's a slow day, so Esposito and Ryan engage in, what is apparently, an ongoing grudge match of trashcan basketball, complete with odds and betting.

Alexis takes Kate's side bet, putting ten on Ryan at two to one odds. Esposito seems like he'd be a better athlete, but Ryan's tricky and as they get to change up the rules with each missed shot, Alexis is willing to put cold cash on Ryan's ability to be shifty.

Ryan scores the winning basket, standing tall on a rollaway chair after completing a one-eighty turn. There's cheering and some grumbling, including Kate's as she slaps down a twenty in front of Alexis.

Alexis grins, but it doesn't last long.

Captain Montgomery strides into the squad room, voice raised. "Can it people. We got a strangled priest down by St. Patrick's."

The room bustles as detectives slip into jackets and strap on guns. Esposito smooths the back of Ryan's jacket just as Ryan's cell rings. "Jenny?"

Esposito's face closes down and his hand drops.

Alexis misses the rest as Kate informs her Lanie will be giving her a tour while they're gone. "Your Dad would kill me if I took you to see a dead body." Alexis nods, eyes still on Esposito and Ryan. She doesn't want to see it anyway, doesn't have her dad's fascination with the morbid.

Ryan claps Esposito on the shoulder. "I told Jenny I won't make it tonight. We're still on for the game, right?

"Sure thing, bro." Esposito shoves Ryan off and they're both grinning, eyes mated like there’s no one else in the room.

Alexis has never been in love but she's pretty sure it looks something like this.

:::

Alexis plops down next to Dad. It's the third year the Halloween party has been here. Alexis has her own plans, but wants to say good-bye and see everyone’s costume. Her dad barely nods, eyes glued to the tops of Kate's thighs in her short skirt. "What's Kate supposed to be?" she asks. Kate is dressed in her regular work clothes except for the skirt being a bit too short and the blouse a bit more unbuttoned. Her dad is Lord Byron complete with cravat and wince-inducing poetry.

Kate steps up, hearing the question. "I'm a serial killer. We look like everyone else. Right, Castle?" The look they exchange could set the condo on fire it's so incendiary and yet they both seem oblivious. Alexis shakes her head.

Her attention is taken by loud laughter in the corner. Esposito and Ryan both have their heads thrown back, both dressed in matching old-fashioned bobby outfits. Ryan's hand is resting on Esposito's bicep. Alexis taps her dad's arm. "Ryan seems happy. Didn't he break up with Jenny last week?"

Her dad looks where she's looking. Esposito is gesturing now, Ryan shakes his head; both are grinning from ear-to-ear.

"Well," her dad says, "Maybe he dumped Jenny for someone else."

Has her dad figured it out? It's pretty clear as Ryan clasps Esposito's arm again, exactly who Ryan is interested in and the feelings seem returned as Esposito fingers the brass buttons on Ryan's costume, moving from the one near the collar and sinking lower.

Kate breaks into the conversation. "No, Esposito's getting him drunk to take the edge off."

Alexis looks from one of them to the other, mouth open, and shakes her head. Really, why should Kate or Dad see what’s right in front of them? For two people who make their living ferreting out the quirks of others, they're oblivious to their own chemistry and apparently also clueless about those nearest them.

:::

The holidays come and Dad hosts another party.

Dad is mixing drinks, verbally sparring with Kate over who can drink who under the table. Alexis calculates her college savings and estimates how much she can bet on the outcome of that show-down and wonders what the odds will be.

Her Dad gestures her over. "Alexis, can you get me the flamingo stir sticks from the pantry?" Alexis nods. She doesn't want to know why they have flamingo stir sticks or why Dad needs them and definitely doesn't want to give her dad a chance to wax on about it, so she rushes off to the kitchen.

When Alexis goes into the kitchen, the lights are dim. Shuffling sounds come from near the pantry and she waits for her eyes to adjust. Esposito has Ryan pushed up against the door, their hips flush, forearms bracketing Ryan's head. He moves one hand down, loosens Ryan's tie. His head is dipped, his mouth somewhere under Ryan's ear. A series of rough syllables drum out, but she can't make out actual words. Ryan's head is back, eyes closed and she can hear the "Yeah," he mutters, just fine. The second door opens, both men stumbling through it, mouths rough against each other, pants and sighs echoing in the kitchen.

She's never done more then make out with Ashley, but she has ears, hears the hallway gossip where girls talk about dropping to their knees. She sees it in her head, images flipping, first Ryan, then Esposito blowing each other. She needs those stir sticks, but as nice as the fantasy is, she doesn't want to interrupt them mid-nudity either.

She backs away, plans the lie about the disappearing flamingo stir sticks she'll tell shortly.

She's headed out the door when her Dad flips on the light and asks, "You find 'em?"

Alexis backs up toward the pantry, covering the doors, trying to look casual. As much as she doesn't understand why everyone doesn't see what she does, she doesn't want to out Ryan and Esposito if they're keeping in under wraps either.

"Yeah, um... why don't you go back to Kate and I'll bring them right out.

Naturally Kate comes in on cue. "What's the hold up, Castle?"

Dad grabs for the handle of the door and Alexis has no choice but to slide over. Her dad opens the door, gasps. Kate's eyes go wide and her jaw drops. Alexis turns around, covers her eyes with her hand, but can't resist peeking through her fingers anyway.

Ryan's hands are clutched tight in Esposito's shirt. Esposito is nibbling his way down Ryan's neck to the beat of small hitched breaths.

Her dad clears his throat. Both men jump, take in their audience and send each other some silent signal. Their shoulders go back, head up and faces blank. Esposito slips Ryan's tie back around his neck and Ryan smooths the wrinkles on Esposito's shirt. They exit the pantry as if it's mid-day and they are strolling through the park.

Esposito's a thundercloud as he meets Kate's, then Dad's eyes, his hand cupped in the small of Ryan's back. "You got something you want to say?" Kate shakes her head, smile tipping the corners of her lips and her dad, for once has no smart remark as he enters the pantry to rummage for the stir sticks. "Didn't think so."

Grams swings into the room, _Santa Baby_ humming on her lips, and eyes Ryan and Esposito up and down. "Well, about time. Aren't you two just adorable?" Composure and dignity fly off of them. Ryan's cheeks turn as pink as the stir sticks in her dad's hands and Esposito sputters.

Her dad breaks the tension. "So who wants a Fairy From Hell?" Kate gasps, Ryan laughs, Esposito glares and Dad raises his hand in a pacifying gesture before clapping him on the back. "It's a drink, Esposito."

Dad whispers to Kate, both questioning if the other knew.

Alexis sits down next to her Gram at the bar. "Grams, how could Dad and Kate not see it?"

Grams sniffles, "They can't see anything except each other, dear."

Alexis smiles. "Do you think they'll figure that out?"

"Oh, dear heart, don't hold your breath. I'm not."

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to my lovely and talented beta, [Micalaux](http://archiveofourown.org/users/micalaux). She makes me look better than I am. All remaining errors are mine.


End file.
